The Beast within
by Knight of Loyalty
Summary: The DigiDestined are trapped in the Digital World and then attacked by strange Digimon and undergo a strange transformation. Can they save their partners as well as both worlds before this new evil destroys both. I don't anything but my female character. No flames please. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

I Don't own Digimon

Chapter One A New Threat

The Dark Ocean is a place where not a single ray of light shines down from the heavens. This place is where many digimon who were tainted by evil and cannot be reborn reside but the Dark Ocean is also where a powerful foe was sent to by the DigiDestined. This foe is Daemon who was so powerful he could open portals between the two worlds he came to the real world in pursuit of the dark spore that was in one of the DigiDestined. Daemon was more powerful then any foe the DigiDestined had encountered before unable to destroy him the children managed to open a gate to the Dark Ocean and banish Daemon never to return.

Or so they had thought. In a remote corner of the Dark Ocean stood Daemon who had created a tear to the Digital World and he was communicating with another Digimon.

"Lilithmon i trust you have acquired what you need for your task." Daemon said to Lilithmon who nodded and held up a medallion that had twelve closed eyes around the edge and one big eye in the centre of the medallion.

"Good i trust you know what to do with it." Daemon said to her again Lilithmon nodded as she placed the medallion around her neck.

"Yes my lord by why do you need all of the DigiDestined? Surely the younger generation should be enough to suffice you needs." Lilithmon asked him

"I need all of the DigiDestined because I need all thirteen of their crest's especially the crest's of Ken Ichijoji and Daisuke Motomyia to escape this infernal prison" Daemon shouted angry at Lilithmon for questioning him.

"Of course my lord please forgive my not my lord because soon you will be free from your prison." Lilithmoon said to Daemon.

"Very well but do not fail me!" Daemon told her as the tear closed and Lilithmon walked away.

"Im home." Daisuke said as she entered her apartment and left her shoes at the door. She headed towards her room passing by her sister Jun who was watching a tv show about cute boys again.

"Hey how was school?" Jun asked her

"It was okay boring as usual though." Daisuke replied

"School usually is little sister." Jun laughed as she picked up the phone.

"Mum and Dad are working late tonight so I'm ordering Pizza you want anything special?" Jun asked her

"No thanks." Daisuke said as she closed her bedroom door behind her as she did that her cellphone went off.

"Talk about timing. Hello" Daisuke answered her phone.

"Daisuke it's Izzy. Quick head over to the computer lab now there is trouble in the Digital World!"

"I'm on my way!" Daisuke said and with that she took her goggles that Tai had given her to signify her as the new leader of the DigiDestined and placed them on top of her head once again as she headed out the door.

"Gotta go urgent business see ya later!" Daisuke shouted as she bolted out of the apartment leaving Jun in the dust. Daisuke was almost at the computer lab when she bumped into somebody they both then hit the ground hard.

"You alright Daisuke?" Daisuke looked at the person she had crashed into and saw none other then Tk another member of the DigiDestined Daisuke blushed slightly at how close she was to Tk they both got up quickly.

"Yeah I'm fine so you going to the computer lab as well?" Daisuke asked him but she kicked herself as soon as the question came out of her mouth.

"Of course I am given that I am on of the DigiDestined as well." Tk smiled at the mahogany haired girl which made Daisuke feel weird on the inside but she ignored the feeling.

"What are we doing standing around here for lets get going." Daisuke said as Tk nodded in agreement as they headed off again. A few minutes later they arrived at the computer lab they opened the door to see all the other members of the DigiDestined were already there.

"About time you two showed up we've been waiting forever!" Yolei shouted at the two making Daisuke flinch a bit at her harshness no one noticed this well all except Tk and Ken who didn't make a big deal of it at the time.

"Yolei you just got here like five minutes ago so you shouldn't be telling anyone off for being late." Cody said to her which shut her up. Everyone then gathered around the computer as Izzy finished bringing up the Digi-Port.

"Okay everybody lets go!" Yolei cried in enthusiasm as the younger generation pulled out their D-3's as the older kids held onto one of them and in a flash of light they were sucked into the computer.

_Here we go_

_Ohh oh oh_

_Ohh oh oh_

_Here we go_

_Ohh oh oh ohhhh_

When the light died down the group of thirteen found themselves in a dense forest. They then started to walk hoping to meet up with their digimon partners before something happened. As they continued to walk they saw the place was covered in webs.

"What's with all of the webs?" Tk asked the group as they stopped when they heard the sound of something heading towards them they all quickly hid in the bushes as they saw a few Monochromon ran past in a panic.

"Well there goes the neighbourhood." Matt said as they exited the bushes.

"Something must have spooked those Monochromon for them to act like that." Ken said as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Wait what's that?" Tai said as everyone heard something in the bushes after a few seconds two familiar faces appeared.

"Veemon!" Daisuke cried as she hugged her dragon.

"Patamon!" Tk said happily as Patamon flew into Tk's arms.

"Dai boy I'm glad to see you." Veemon said as Patamon sat on Tk's head looking down at him smiling at the blond.

"Same here but where are the others?" Daisuke asked the two digimon who looked at each other nervous.

"Veemon?" Daisuke said worried

"We don't know the last time we saw them was when we were running from the Arkadimon." Patamon said as everyone else looked shocked at this.

"What are Arkadimon?" Tk asked the two digimon who looked at each other again.

"We've only heard the stories about them when we were In-Training digimon." Patamon said

"What stories?" Kari asked them

"Supposedly the Arkadimon are the most deadly digimon in the entire world even in-training Arkadimon can and usually do kill mega level digimon." Veemon told them

"That explains what scared the Monochromon so badly." Izzy said worried

"Can they be stopped?" Tai asked them but they sadly shook there heads.

"No I doubt Omnimon and Imperialdramon Fighter Mode together along with everyone else at their ultimate forms could beat them." Patamon said sadly and worried.

"Don't you guys worry about it I'm sure we will find a way we always do after all." Daisuke smiled at the two.

"Are you nuts Daisuke if In-Training Arkadimon could beat mega level digimon what chance do we have with just Veemon and Patamon with us!?" Yolei shouted at the mahogany haired girl.

"Look guys we face MaloMyotismon and won I really doubt these guys will be a problem." Daisuke chuckled making the group look at her nervously even Veemon did so.

"Daisuke as much as we would like to agree with you the rest of us don't even have our digimon with us so we are kinda screwed." Tai said

"Actually we know where they could be but it's heavily guarded by Arkadimon so it won't be easy if we are caught.

"That's good enough for now lead the way!" Daisuke said to the two digimon who nodded and they headed back through the trees followed by the DigiDestined.

"So Veemon Patamon are the Arkadimon responsible for the webs we've seen?" Cody asked as they continued to run.

"Yeah it's weird never thought I'd see that In-Training ones can inject a venom into you as well. Nasty stuff it eats ya from the inside out." Veemon told the group as they continued to run through the forest until they stopped for a quick break.

"If we just keep going we should be at the place soon." Patamon said as everyone sat down to catch their breath they then heard a noise really close by.

"What was that?" Sora asked

"Veemon Patamon can you check it out for us?" Izzy asked

"Sure no problem." Veemon mock saluted and the two rookies left the clearing and headed towards the source of the sound. After a while the two digimon did not return everyone got worried and headed towards the place they had headed.

"Veemon! Where are you?" Daisuke cried for her partner.

"Patamon come on this ain't funny!" Tk cried for his partner as well.

"Where could they be?" Ken asked the group as the heard another noise.

"Quiet everyone hear that?" Joe asked as everyone nodded they then heard the noise again.

"Come on guys we need to find Veemon and Patamon now lets go!" Daisuke said to the others.

"Right lets find them and hopefully the others as well." Kari agreed

"Okay follow me." Daisuke said but just as she turned around she was hit with a blast of bluish black energy paralysing her on the spot.

"What!?" Tk shouted as he was hit then Kari then everyone else of the group was paralysed.

"I can't move!" Daisuke shouted as she feel to the ground

"I can't stop!" Tai shouted as he feel on top of her followed by the others.

"This so going to hurt!" Tk cried as he feel on top of the pile.

"Is everyone okay?" Daisuke asked the group from the bottom of the pile.

"Yeah we're right behind ya fearless leader in the most literal sense!" Yolei shouted from her position under Kari but above Tai Matt and Sora.

"Bickering will not get us out of here Yolei!" Mimi shouted

"No but thinking and talking before charging right into a trap might have!" Yolei said

"If you've something to say Yolei then say it!" Daisuke snapped

"Forget it!" Yolei shouted as everyone sighed as they heard a strange noise everyone looked around as best they could because they were still paralysed.

"What was that?" Cody asked scared

"We'll soon find out." Izzy said as they then heard a screech as several digimon came into view.

"Let me guess Arkadimon?" Ken asked

"Looks like it. Well now we know what happened to Veemon and Patamon." Tai said as the Arkadimon got closer.

"Daisuke what do we do?" Kari asked her but Daisuke didn't say anything because she didn't know what to do. The In-training Arkadimon then wrapped them in webs and two very large Arkadimon dragged the group away.

"Where are you taking us?" Mimi asked them but the Arkadimon stayed silent. The group struggled to break free of the webbing but the stuff was very durable. After several attempts they stopped trying to break free of the webbing as the Arkadimon stopped and broke the webbing only for them to tie up the kids individually and the Arkadimon dragged them away again.

"When we get out of here you'll be sorry!" Yolei shouted at the Digimon but one of the in-training Arkadimon wrapped web around her mouth effectively silencing her. Though she did mumble some choice words at them. After ten minutes the Arkadimon had arrived at a large tower they then climbed to the top and hung the children in web cocoons and the In-Training Arkadimon stung them with their tails effectively making them pass out.

Meanwhile an Arkadimon had ran into a room where a large throne was the Arkadimon bowed as the throne turned around to reveal a skeleton looking Digimon with a staff and wings.

"What is it I trust it is important to disturb me?" The Digimon said as the Arkadimon made noises telling the digimon the news.

"Really so the DigiDestined have returned no doubt to save the world from my rule. Where are they? I assume you telling me this without twitching uncontrollably means that they have already been captured?" The Digimon asked the Arkadimon who nodded and shot out of the room towards the balcony. When they arrived they saw thirteen web cocoons moving about the DigiDestined had woken up and were trying to break free.

"Hm drop them." The digimon said the Arkadimon nodded and ran off only to be stopped by another digimon this one was a woman with a black dress and a golden claw.

"So soon SkullSatamon?" The digimon asked.

"Oh Lilithmon well of course they are the DigiDestined and I thought it be best to destroy them sooner rather then later." SkullSatamon said

"Maybe but I'd think it be best if you prolonged their existence a little longer to savour the moment.

"Your right I'd enjoy that. Revenge for destroying me two years ago." SkullSatamon said as Lilithmon sighed but smirked at this. Meanwhile down with the DigiDestined everyone was struggling to break free of their cocoons.

"Well Daisuke you certainly got us into it this time." Matt said as Daisuke looked away from the group.

"Look how was Daisuke supposed to know we'd get attacked by the Arkadimon." Tk snapped at his brother

"Yeah this is not Dai's fault!" Kari said

"I tried to be the best leader I could be. I guess I wasn't good enough to begin with anyway." Daisuke said as she turned to face the others who all looked at her sadly except Yolei who's face was covered by webbing.

"And no hard I wish to I can't just change." Daisuke said as she started to glow and morph. Everyone looked on in worry as Daisuke's left arm burst out of the webbing but it was different the skin was as blue as Veemon's skin and it had turned into claw instead of a normal hand with flames coming out from it she waved it around and she burned the webbing from Yolei's mouth making her scream in pain as she blew out the flames.

"Watch it!" Ken shouted as everyone else started to glow as they changed and they all burst out of their cocoons and fell to the ground SkullSatamon chuckled as he saw them fall through the clouds. As soon as everyone was pass the clouds strange Digimon flew in and grabbed them on by one and they flew away from the tower. The digimon flew continuously throughout the night. Daisuke then looked at her arms which had turned into claws she looked over her shoulder to see three spikes on her back she looked down to see her body was like that of Flamedramon with the blue skin but her feet looked like Raidramon's and were longer then they once were.

"What's happened to me?" She asked she then looked at the Digimon carrying her who was silent.

"Answer me I'm a DigiDestined." Daisuke said but the Digimon just chuckled and said with a very familiar voice.

"Not exactly Daisuke." The Digimon said as the Digimon continued to fly.

Who are these strange digimon and what has happened to the DigiDestined's partners and what is Lilithmon's true intentions find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters

The End

Read and Review


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Digimon.

Chapter Two

In a dark room within the spire Lilithmon was communicating with Daemon once again through a tear Daemon had created.

"The DigiDestined have returned my lord as you predicted even as we speak their broken bodies are being brought to me." Lilithmon informed Daemon

"Broken bodies what do you mean?" Daemon asked her but before Lilithmon could reply an Arkadimon came into the room and made noises and Lilithmon turned around.

"What is it!" She shouted making the Arkadimon back away in pain. The Arkadimon made more noises as Lilithmon listened at the last bit of the Arkadimon's noises Lilithmon looked enraged as she looked at the Arkadimon again.

"The DigiDestined why do you still speak of them as if they are still alive!?" Lilithmon asked getting more and more angry as the Arkadimon made more noises as it backed away from her in fear.

"Gennai?" Lilithmon said as Daemon chuckled loudly at this.

"I told you to not underestimate those children. I expect you to rectify this mistake." Daemon said as the tear closed. Lilithmon looked furious as she left the room.

Meanwhile in a location far away from the tower the sun had risen and Yolei was walking around looking for everyone else.

"Hello is anyone here?" Yolei cried as she walked down a riverbank.

"Darn Daisuke why in the hell did we listen to her. I cannot believe this." Yolei said as she tripped on a branch and landing on her face and looked into the river to see her reflection. But what she saw shocked her she yelped as she saw that her face was covered in feathers she looked down to see her hands covered in fur like Halsemon she also saw her feet had become like Aquillamon and had a giant shuriken like Shurimon's on her back. She freaked out and splashed the water but her reflection was the same.

"No no way this is not me. I can't be ugly." Yolei said but she then saw more reflections of others. She turned around and saw them standing their she started to shout and swung her hands around wildly.

"Came down." One of the creatures said.

"It's me it's me!" Another said

"Stay back I'm dangerous and crazy and I'll hurt you!" Yolei shouted

"It's alright Yolei." The one that looked like a bug said to her.

"Ken?" Yolei said as she looked around and realised everyone of the DigiDestined was there.

"Yolei it's alright." Ken said smiling.

"Alright you call this alright?" Yolei said pointing to herself.

"We're all here and we will find a way together." Ken said

"Because that's what friends do." Cody said as everyone agreed but Yolei looked around looking for someone.

"Where is Daisuke?" Yolei asked angry at the mahogany haired girl for how she looked.

"We're not sure but I gotta admit we look awesome!" Tai shouted looking at himself he had WarGreymon's build MetalGreymon's mega claw on his right arm and wings he also had Greymon's left arm as well and he also had MetalGreymon's chest plate.

"I agree with you there Tai." Matt said who had WereGarurumon's pants legs and arms and claws he was covered in fur and he also had MetalGarurumon's chest plate. Everyone else looked at their new forms Sora had Garudamon's chest arms and legs but she had Birdramon's wings Izzy had now four arms like Kabuterimon as well as his horn but smaller and he also had MegaKabuterinon's legs and shell on his back. Mimi had Lilymon's wings but she had Togemon's boxing gloves that fit her hands snugly and her skin was covered in needles like Togemon. Joe had Zudomon's horn and shell on his back along with his legs and arms but he was covered in Ikkaumon's fur and he had tusks similar to Ikkaumon as well.

The younger generation of DigiDestined was a mix between their Digi-eggs as well as their champion forms except Ken who had Stingmon's wings arms antenna and legs. Cody had a drill on his nose and on his arms like Digmon his chest was like Submarimon and he had a spiked tail like Ankylomon. Tk and Kari had angel wings like either Angemon or Angewomon Tk had Angemon's staff and Kari had Angewomon's bow Tk's hair turned into Pegasusmon's mane as well as his chest plate while Kari had Nefertimon's chest guard.

"It would appear that the venom that the In-Training Arkadimon injected us with has morphed us into half Digimon and human creatures." Izzy said as he experimented getting used to his extra appendages as everyone else looked over themselves. Just then they heard a noise everyone looked at the bushes as Tai and Matt raised their claws ready to fight.

"Come on out we know you're there!" Matt shouted as Tai got ready to attack. But before he could do anything the figure walked out of the bushes and everyone looked shocked to see Daisuke standing there but she had changed far more then the others had.

"Daisuke is that you?" Tk asked her

"Yeah it is seems you've all changed to." Daisuke smiled as she looked down at her claws but when she looked up again Yolei was in her face angrier then ever.

"This is all your fault we are like this Daisuke!" Yolei shouted as Daisuke looked away from her silent.

"Aw what's the matter ya to busy thinking up another master plan!?" Yolei shouted

"I'm through making plans!" Daisuke snapped looking at Yolei directly in the eyes.

"Well that's the first good news I've heard since I have been hideous!" Yolei shouted back but Izzy got in between them and held them back with his four arms.

"Regardless on how we look we need to find a cure because the sooner we can do that the sooner we can save the world and our Digimon." Izzy told the two girls as they looked away but Daisuke growled shocking everyone.

"Okay but how do we do that?" Sora asked

"How about you all shut up and listen and I'll tell you." The group heard a voice and saw Gennai walk towards them holding a sword.

"Gennai!" Everyone shouted happy to see their old friend.

"How'd you find us?" Joe asked as everyone gathered around.

"I saved you all remember well I saved Daisuke while my allies saved the rest of you." Gennai smiled at the group.

"I suspect you know about the Arkadimon?" Gennai asked the group who all nodded but before they could ask anything everyone heard the sounds of their stomachs growling. Gennai chuckled at this while everyone else was embarrassed.

"Though I'll explain over dinner because we arrived at daybreak but you were all unconscious until now. So i assume you're hungry." Gennai asked the group as their stomachs growled again as they all went off to find food. After dinner the sun had set and the moon was out Daisuke found an old pipeline which Gennai ignited to provide light for the group.

"Okay Gennai spill what's going on?" Matt asked the guardian who was standing while everyone was sitting down except Daisuke who sat on the pipeline besides the flame.

"Okay I'll tell you the Arkadimon appeared two years ago after the defeat of MaloMyotismon and started to wreck havoc across the digital world nowhere was safe from them. But many Digimon managed to escape and hid themselves well." Gennai explained as everyone was quiet as they took in the information.

"But what's happened to us?" Cody asked looking at his drills and waving his tail around.

"The venom of the Arkadimon courses within your very veins turning you into Digimon hybrids. If the venom is not removed it shall take root and you shall remain like this forever." Gennai said

"What!?" Yolei shouted as she started to freak out.

"But Gennai why has Daisuke changed more then we have?" Izzy asked as Daisuke looked over herself again still getting used to her new form.

"It's only a theory but the venom injected into Daisuke must be more potent then the venom in the rest of you because when I saved her she had already started to change." Gennai explained as everyone looked at Daisuke sadly but she took no notice of this and just gazed at the sky.

"Is there a way to change us back?" Mimi asked Gennai who nodded.

"Indeed Mimi legends speak of an angel type Digimon who can reverse the effects of the Arkadimon's venom and is also our only hope to defeat them as well." Gennai said

"So we need to find this angel right?" Tai asked Gennai who nodded

"But sadly there are those that doubt he exits entirely." Gennai told the group.

"And you?" Izzy asked

"I believe." Gennai said simply as everyone smiled.

"Then we do to." Kari said as everyone nodded.

"Whoa there Kari shouldn't we talk about this ya know like a team what do you think goggle-head?" Yolei asked Daisuke who had her claw by the fire and was trying to create a flame in her hand using the flame to help her.

"I say we just go back rescue our Digimon and beat the bad guys not go on safari." Daisuke said looking at the flame between her claws.

"And you have a way to do this? Perhaps using your new powers." Gennai said before he blew out the flame making Daisuke look at him.

"Powers you haven't learned to use yet." Gennai advised her but Daisuke just growled before she extinguished the flame with her claw and walked away from the group.

"Daisuke." Tk said worried

"I will have a talk with her." Gennai told the group as he walked after Daisuke who had gone down a forest track to clear her mind. Daisuke then heard a noise close by she looked around seeing nothing when she turned back around she saw a massive Digimon which took a swipe at her but Daisuke dodged. The Digimon then roared at her but Daisuke roared back just as loud and just as ferociously. The Digimon tried to hit her again but the three spikes on Daisuke's back started to spark as they gathered electricity within them the Digimon covered its eyes before running away from Daisuke.

"What was that?" She asked herself.

"It meant you no harm." Daisuke heard a voice she turned to see Gennai walking towards her as her spikes still sparked but otherwise did nothing.

"I beg to differ." Daisuke said

"It was just frightened Tuskmon are lonely by nature and uncomfortable being close to others. There is a bit of them in you Daisuke." Gennai told her as her spikes sparked again Gennai saw this and tapped her shoulder.

"Careful with those they are a most useful tool." Gennai chuckled as the sparking died down.

"I'll be sure to make good use of them Gennai." Daisuke said as she walked away.

"But what of your friends?" Gennai asked making Daisuke stop

"Former friends." Daisuke said before she scoffed.

"They think being the leader is so easy they can try for themselves." Daisuke said as she continued walking but Gennai walked alongside her.

"True but they won't succeed without you just like you won't succeed without them." Gennai told her.

"And how do you know that!?" Daisuke snapped stopping once again looking Gennai in the eye.

"I don't Daisuke but what I do know is if you DigiDestined are to save the world you must do so together. This is something that you can't change." Gennai told her but she just growled.

"Watch me." She said as she started to run before going onto all fours and talking off as fast as Raidramon. Genbai just shook his head and returned to the group when he returned everyone else was waiting for him.

"Daisuke?" Kari asked but didn't see her friend

"Oh Gennai it's you we got worried." Tai said

"Daisuke has a lot on her mind but I feel in time she will come back to us. But now onto the subject of curing you all." Gennai said

"Right getting turned back into our old beautiful selves. Lets get on that." Yolei said as everyone nodded.

"But where do we start searching for information?" Ken asked the rest of the group.

"Someplace you all know very well." Gennai said as he walked off followed by the DigiDestined.

"I can do it alone I shall show them all." Daisuke said to herself as she arrived on a cliff overlooking the tower. Daisuke then heard something and she dodged a two bursts of bluish black energy she turned to see one In-training Arkadimon on a web making noise.

"Is that your best shot!?" Daisuke taunted as she dodged another burst of energy her spikes then started to spark as she gathered electricity in them but before she could release the electricity the sparks were hit by another blast of bluish black energy making them short circuit. Daisuke looked around to see more Arkadimon surround her she backed away and tried to gather more electricity into her spikes but they wouldn't work the Arkadimon continued to surround her until they captured her and took her to the tower. They tied Daisuke up in the top of the tower where the moonlight shined down on her. Daisuke howled into the sky she did this for a while until she gasped and caught her breath she looked at her hands and found them bound by webbing.

"What's happening to me?" Daisuke panted struggling to break her bonds.

"You are becoming." A voice said

"Yeah I know that much but what?" Daisuke asked as Lilithmon walked up to her and cupped her chin making Daisuke look into her eyes.

"A friend." Lilithmon said but Daisuke looked away growling.

"Or a foe your choice." Lilithmon said

"What ever you have to say I ain't interested." Daisuke said glaring at Lilithmon who just walked back up to her cupping her chin.

"Be reasonable Daisuke." Lilitmon said

"How do you know my name!?" Daisuke asked

"I know a great deal about you." Lilithmon said as she cut Daisuke's bonds

"What harm is there in listening to what I have to say?" Lilithmon asked her as Daisuke looked at her. Meanwhile the other DigiDestined found themselves at a very old temple. They looked on in awe at its size.

"Whoa that is impressive." Tai said as everyone nodded.

"We'll let's get searching." Matt said as they headed towards the temple.

What does Lilithmon want with Daisuke and will the DigiDestined find the information they are looking for within the temple. Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters.

The End of Chapter Two

Read And Review


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Digimon

**Betrayal**

Atop the spire Daisuke was walking beside Lilithmon followed by several Arkadimon.

"Secrecy is so annoying but SkullSatamon must not know we speak." Lilithmon said as she continued to walk but Daisuke stopped.

"SkullSatamon?" She asked her

"The one in charge of the Arkadimon." Lilithmon explained to her.

"And he doesn't know I've been captured by you?" Daisuke asked as she started to walk again.

"Not yet." Lilithmon replied making Daisuke scoff.

"Some leader." Daisuke said as Lilithmon smiled at her.

"Exactly Daisuke." Lilithmon smirked but Daisuke looked at her then the Arkadimon.

"You're not worried that the Arkadimon will tell him you just said that?" Daisuke asked pointing at the Arkadimon but Lilithmon just chuckled.

"They are loyal to me." Lilithmon told her.

"Right like you are to SkullSatamon?" Daisuke said pointing her claw at her.

"Unfortunately Daisuke yes. But you see the Arkadimon obey me because I am strong they fear my power and therefore do not question my authority." Lilithmon said as the Arkadimon quaked in fear.

"That is leadership Daisuke that is the way the other DigiDestined should treat you." Lilithmon said as Daisuke looked down at the ground avoiding her gaze.

Maybe then they would give you the respect that you so rightly deserve." Lilithmon said as Daisuke's eye went wide as she looked back at Lilithmon.

"The Arkadimon are countless Daisuke not just In-Training and Rookies but also Champions Ultimates and even a few Megas." Lilithmon told Daisuke as she started to walk again followed by Daisuke.

"I trust my friends to." Daisuke started to say but Lilithmon interrupted her.

"To do what Daisuke hold you back berate you insult and humiliate you." Lilithmon said which made Daisuke stop talking.

"They are not worthy of a leader and a friend like you Daisuke. Which is why I have brought you here." Lilithmon said as Daisuke gasped as she ran towards the edge of the platform she leapt up to a high point to get a better view she then saw a familiar place.

"That's my old home Okinawa." Daisuke said as there was Okinawa in the clouds. Meanwhile far away from the tower the rest of the DigiDestined were heading towards the temple in hopes of finding information on the angle that is said to be able to cure the effects of the Arkadimon's venom. Gennai was leading the way followed by the older group of DigiDestined and at the back the younger group was following but at a slower pace.

"Hurry our best chance to find the angel lies within the temple." Gennai called to them but he noticed they had stopped walking.

"Is something wrong?" Gennai asked them they all nodded.

"Gennai I think it is best if we were to wait here because without Daisuke I don't think we should." Kari said sadly Gennai looked at them sadly knowing they were worried about their friend. He looked at the older group who nodded before they headed towards the temple Tai Sora Mimi and Izzy flew while Matt ran and Joe swam everyone taking the opportunity to get use to their new forms.

"I understand Kari our presence will not go unnoticed you must keep a watchful eye and guard the gate we need until tomorrow morning." Gennai told them.

"Okay we won't fail you." Kari said as everyone but Yolei walked away.

"Hey guys I think we should talk about this." Yolei said the others stopped and Tk turned around and walked towards her.

"You're right Yolei lets talk about you constantly complaining ever since this happened to us. Or how about you blaming Daisuke for this when it wasn't her fault she could not have known that we would be attacked by Arkadimon and turned into half human half Digimon hybrids. Daisuke left because of you and now she may never come back!" Tk shouted at her making everyone look at him shocked.

"Why the hell do you care for her Tk?" Yolei asked him or more like shouted at him.

"Because she is my best friend. Because she is caring sweet nice cute and beautiful and she is the best goddamn leader we could ever ask for!" Tk shouted as he stormed off past the others as well as Gennai.

"Never knew Tk felt that way he must be devastated with Daisuke gone." Cody said as everyone nodded before following after him. Yolei was thinking about what he said.

"Maybe I shouldn't have lashed out at Daisuke I mean she is under a tonne of stress being the leader. When she comes back I'll apologise to her." Yolei said as she ran after the others. Back at the tower Daisuke was looking at the clouds where she could see the island of Okinawa with Lilithmon beside her.

"When I was a little girl before I moved to Odaiba Okinawa was my whole world it meant everything to me. And it still does." Daisuke said sadly Lilithmon put her hand on her shoulder making her look at her.

"It can again Daisuke but all you need to do is lead those that will obey you without question and properly. Join me and lead the Arkadimon." Lilithmon said as Daisuke looked at her before looking at Okinawa just as it disappeared into the clouds.

"I don't know I'm not sure." Daisuke said as she looked away from Lilithmon.

"This is going to be more difficult then I thought." Lilithmon thought but then she got the perfect idea.

"I understand Daisuke you require something more." Lilithmon said as she looked at the Arkadimon before pointing at the edge. "Throw yourselves over the edge!" She ordered the Arkadimon who ran to the edge before one by one they jumped off the edge of the platform. Daisuke was shocked she looked at Lilithmon who was smirking at her.

"Why'd you do that!?" Daisuke roared outraged Lilithmon sacrificed her subordinates

"Obedience this is one of the many things that I can teach you Daisuke." Lilithmon said as Daisuke looked away from Lilithmon.

"And you're sure that this is something that SkullSatamon would allow?" Daisuke asked as Lilithmon walked over to her.

"There is a way Daisuke or to be more specific six ways." Lilithmon said as Daisuke looked at her.

"I'm listening." Daisuke said as her eyes changed colour from chocolate to green with yellow slits.

"The older DigiDestined I want you to bring them to me and to prove your worth to SkullSatamon. I heard that they were at the ancient temple to the west of here." Lilithmon told Daisuke who nodded as she set off after the others. Back at the temple the younger group of DigiDestined were keeping watch in case anyone or anything tried to sneak their way into the temple.

"I hope you are okay Daisuke I really miss you and everyone needs you as well." Tk said quietly as he heard a noise in the bushes he grabbed his staff ready to fight whatever it was.

"Tk you okay?" Kari asked walking up to him as Tk put his staff away.

"Yeah I'm fine I thought I heard something." Tk said as both he and Kari turned away just as they did that a figure speed out of the bushes towards the temple. Deep within the temple Izzy was translating some ancient text with his laptop holding his laptop with two of his four arms while Mimi was holding a torch to provide some light.

"The heavens and the earth?" Izzy asked confused.

"What could that mean?" Mimi asked him as Izzy continued to translate.

"Head to where the heavens meet the earth and there you shall find the angel long since forgotten." Izzy said as he read the writing and typed it down onto his computer.

"That's the best I can do sorry Mimi." Izzy said sadly.

"It's alright Izzy you did your best." Mimi smiled at him when they then heard what sounded like a growl.

"What was that?" Izzy asked as Gennai came into the room holding a torch as well.

"Izzy Mimi are you two alright?" Gennai asked the two concerned.

"Gennai we heard something." Izzy said worried

"Are you sure was it Arkadimon?" Gennai asked the two but they shook their heads. Unbeknownst to them they were being watched from within the shadows.

"No not Arkadimon but it was a Digimon." Izzy said as Gennai looked at the translation on Izzy's laptop.

"This is a very good translation Izzy." Gennai compliments him.

"He's been working very hard." Mimi smiled at him.

"Go back to the others you two and get some sleep and tomorrow we will start searching for the angel." Gennai said as Izzy and Mimi nodded before they took off flying out of the temple. After they left Gennai heard a noise he looked around and placed his hand on his sword.

"Who's there reveal yourself." Gennai said looking around the room when he heard a growl and something move around the room.

"Show yourself!" Gennai shouted

"I don't you would recognise me Gennai!" He heard a voice say making him look around again.

"Who!?" Gennai asked the voice as the owner of the voice moved around again.

"I've got some bad news Izzy and Mimi aren't going to find their friends outside." The voice said as Gennai waved his torch around.

"What have you done with them Daisuke!?" Gennai asked her worried for the others as he recognised the voice of the leader of the second generation of the DigiDestined.

"Nothing yet." Daisuke said as flames started to surround her claw as she walked towards Gennai.

"It is not to late Daisuke you don't need to go down this path." Gennai pleaded with the child of miracles.

"Give me a damn good reason why I shouldn't do this Gennai!" Daisuke shouted

"The team needs you to lead them." Gennai said but Daisuke just growled.

"Always what's best for the others!" Daisuke roared.

"She was right about them Gennai and she was right about me." Daisuke told him

"Who have you been talking to Daisuke? Who has corrupted you? Who's put these thoughts into your head?" Gennai asked her.

"You will find out soon enough Gennai. But right now I've a message I want you to deliver to my Ex-Teammates." Daisuke said as she moved towards Gennai.

"What is this message?" Gennai asked as he looked around but when he turned back around he saw Daisuke who roared loudly before she attacked. The next day the younger group of generation were walking towards the temple.

"Gennai said they'd be done by the morning." Ken said as everyone nodded.

"Anyone hear anything last night?" Kari asked.

"Nothing a bunch of nothing." Cody said sadly.

"I thought I did but it could have just been the wind." Tk said as they continued to walk.

"Yolei your awfully quiet this morning." Ken said to Yolei who looked up at him

"I'm just worried about the others it's not like them to leave without us. I wonder where Daisuke is as well." Yolei said as everyone smiled slightly but when they turned around they were shocked at what they saw they temple was in ruins.

"No." Kari gasped as she ran into the temple followed by the others when they entered the main room rubble was everywhere.

"Tai!" Kari cried

"Matt!" Tk shouted

"Izzy Joe!" Cody cried

"Sora Mimi!" Yolei yelled

"Gennai where are you guys?!" Ken shouted

"Where could they be?" Kari asked

"I'm more concerned on what the hell happened here." Tk said as they continued to search the temple. Until Ken found a hand under some rubble.

"Guys over here it's Gennai he's trapped!" Ken shouted as the others joined him they tried to move the rocks but they couldn't do it.

"Dammit we need a drill or something." Yolei said as Cody looked at his arms.

"Stand back!" Cody shouted as he spun his drills and started to break the rubble everyone got out of the way as rubble started to fly everywhere. Ken and Tk tried to move a big boulder while the girls moved the smaller rubble until finally they managed to free Gennai.

"He's hurt bad." Ken said

"What do we do now?" Yolei asked

"I wish Daisuke was here." Kari said Gennai then coughed a bit as he looked at the group.

"She was here." Gennai said as everyone looked at him then at each other in shock. Later after Gennai had rested he told them all about the events of the night before.

"Daisuke would never do that!" Tk shouted as he looked at Gennai then at the group.

"Right?" He asked everyone.

"You are correct Tk the Daisuke you know would not do such a thing like this but she has changed. Just as you all will if we don't find the angel." Gennai said

"What could have happened to Daisuke?" Cody asked

"I am not sure but from what I can tell someone has corrupted her into working for them." Gennai said sadly

"Assuming you are right we need to find the angel in order to save the world." Kari said as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Right but I fear that Daisuke is beyond even what the angel can do." Gennai said

"We have to try we owe her that much and I was really hard on her." Yolei said

"And if you can't help her?" Gennai asked Yolei

"Don't worry leave that to me." Tk said smiling.

"Okay then back to searching." Ken said

"Izzy managed to translate much of the inscription before Daisuke attacked us." Gennai said

"What did it say?" Cody asked

"Head to where the heavens meet the earth and atop the mountain's most highest peak you shall find the angel that has been long since forgotten." Gennai said as he pointed at a far away mountain that headed into the sky.

"It is there we shall find the angel." Gennai told the group.

"It's not much of a plan but it is the best one we have." Tk said as they headed off. Back at the tower Daisuke was banging on the door as several Arkadimon surrounded her she looked at them before she roared making them back away.

"You must be confused DigiDestined because we do not welcome your kind here we exterminate it!" Daisuke heard a voice say she looked up to see a screen with SkullSatamon on it looking at her.

"It's you who's confused SkullSatamon because I am no simple DigiDestined!" Daisuke roared as SkullSatamon looked at her.

"Then why have you come here?" He asked her.

"To join you." Daisuke said as the Arkadimon shrieked in terror.

"And to present you with proof of my worthiness!" Daisuke said as she stepped to the side to reveal the six older DigiDestined tied up struggling to break free of their bonds.

"Daisuke no don't do this!" Tai shouted as the door opened.

"Lets talk." SkullSatamon said as Daisuke nodded before walking inside.

What will become of Daisuke will the DigiDestined be able to find the angel that can save them all. Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters.

The End of Chapter Three

Read And Review


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Digimon

Chapter Four The Angel Revealed

Back on top of the spire Daisuke was looking down at the six original DigiDestined who had been tied up by the In-Training Arkadimon in webbing and were hanging upside down. They struggled against the webs but no matter how hard they tried they could not break their web prisons.

"Daisuke please don't do this." Mimi cried to the fallen child of Miracles who just looked at them silent and uninterested.

"Damn it Daisuke what's happened to you?!" Tai cried

"I've joined the winning side Tai. You can't win against my mistress so why do you continue to resist when you could join me." Daisuke said as they all looked at her like she was crazy. It was silent until Sora decided to break the silence.

"Come on Daisuke this is crazy. What happened to the cheerful and happy Daisuke we all know and love?" Sora asked her as Daisuke looked at her coldly.

"That Daisuke is long gone Sora." Daisuke replied

"Daisuke listen to us what do you think Tk Ken or Veemon would say if they saw you like this?" Matt asked her as Daisuke just growled in frustration.

"Those names mean absolutely nothing to me now." Daisuke said as everyone looked at her shocked.

"They did once Daisuke and they can again." Izzy said as Daisuke was about to reply when they were interrupted by Lilithmon.

"That is true Daisuke they can if it is your desire to be weak again." Lilithmon told her

"Never!" Daisuke snapped as Lilithmon walked up to and rubbed her cheek smiling at her.

"You are everything that I had hoped that you would be." Lilithmon said sweetly.

"Come Daisuke it is time you had a glimpse of your future." Lilithmon told her as she lead her away from the balcony towards the throne room.

"Tk and the others need to hurry and get back soon." Tai said sadly as everyone else nodded sadly in agreement. Meanwhile Gennai and the others were heading towards the mountain where it was said that the angel that they have been searching for resides there.

"Um Gennai how much longer?" Cody asked as he stopped to take a break because being the youngest he tired more quickly.

"It shouldn't be much longer but we need to be careful so we don't run into any Arkadimon that could be searching for us." Gennai told him kindly.

"Okay but can we stop soon please my feet are really starting to hurt." Cody said as everyone looked at each other before they nodded but before they could do anything they heard something.

"What was that?" Ken asked as everyone got ready to run if the situation called for it. Several seconds later several dozen Arkadimon came out of the bushes.

"Crap run!" Tk cried as everyone ran away from the Arkadimon. Some rookies tried to jump them but Gennai sliced them up with his sword.

"Quickly we must hurry!" Gennai shouted as everyone agreed as they took off.

"They just don't stop!" Kari cried as they continued to run but the Arkadimon continued to chase them. They soon passed by trees when Yolei got an idea she reached for her giant ninja throwing star and waited for the right moment and threw the star which flew through the air and cut all the branches creating a massive barricade which stopped the Arkadimon in their tracks.

"Yes!" Yolei cried as she caught her ninja throwing star and ran after the others.

"Great work Yolei that ought to slow them down!" Ken said as he looked back to see the branches get destroyed by the Arkadimon.

"Or not!" Ken shouted as the Arkadimon continued to pursue the younger group of DigiDestined. They soon made it to a river crossing where the only way across was a narrow bridge made of rock everyone crossed the bridge one by one until Cody crossed he stopped running just as the Arkadimon came close to him.

"Cody what are you doing!" He heard the others shout

"I've got an idea trust me!" He shouted as he started to spin his drills and pushed them down into the bridge just as they first few Arkadimon reached the bridge the bridge collapsed beneath their feet and they fell into the water. Cody smiled before he ran away towards the others. After they stopped running they finally arrived at the base of the mountain they looked up and were absolutely shocked.

"The mountain it does reach the heavens!" Ken shouted in amazement as everyone started to climb the mountain. Back in the towers throne room Daisuke was looking at the throne in interest as she walked up the steps.

"The throne shall soon be yours Daisuke." Lilithmon whispered seductively to her as she arrived at the top of the steps.

"Go ahead Daisuke touch it." Lilithmon said to her but just as Daisuke was about to lay a finger on the arm rest they heard a door open and saw SkullSatamon flanked by several Arkadimon enter the room.

"You can look Daisuke but you can't touch." SkullSatamon informed her Daisuke's hand jumped back as SkullSatamon stood before them. Lilithmon bowed to him Daisuke looked at her before doing the same though she was growling quietly at this.

"Thanks to you my dear those pesky DigiDestined shall be put where they belong in a cage." SkullSatamon chuckled as Daisuke looked up at him.

"It is just the first of what she could offer to you SkullSatamon." Lilithmon explained to him

"Is that so Lilithmon well then please continue I'm intrigued." SkullSatamon said as Lilithmon looked at him smiling.

"Of course because you see Daisuke is my gift to you." Lilithmon said making Daisuke look up at her.

"I had no idea I was a gift for you to give away Lilithmon!" Daisuke snarled

"Ladies please there is no need to fight." SkullSatamon said defusing the situation as Daisuke glared at Lilithmon.

"As I was say before I was so rudely interrupted. Daisuke is a fitting master for your army of Arkadimon." Lilithmon said as Daisuke stayed silent the Arkadimon made noises as SkullSatamon walked past them as he sat on his throne.

"Maybe but there is only one of her." SkullSatamon said

"Which is why the younger group of DigiDestined are on their way here. With Daisuke leading the Arkadimon they will most surely be captured. Will all of the DigiDestined be enough to please you?" Lilithmon asked SkullSatamon who was silent as he thought it over.

"A very fine offer Lilithmon." SkullSatamon said smiling as he stood up making both of them look up at him.

"I believe it's time I introduce you to the Arkadimon army." SkullSatamon said as he motioned for Daisuke to walk with him. Daisuke looked at Lilithmon who smiled and nodded as Daisuke then left the room along with SkullSatamon.

"If it is not to much trouble SkullSatamon do you think I can see Veemon by any chance just to see if he's okay?" Daisuke asked making SkullSatamon look at her for a moment before he called for an Arkadimon.

"Bring the Veemon here unharmed now." SkullSatamon commanded as the Arkadimon nodded and ran off after a few minutes they heard shouts and noises.

"Let me go you parasites when I get outta here you are all going to pay!" They heard a voice say as a door opened to reveal Veemon being pushed by some Arkadimon. Veemon stopped struggling when he saw Daisuke standing there.

"Daisuke your okay!" Veemon cried as he hugged his partner.

"Hey Veemon you okay?" She asked him.

"I'm better now I was so worried when I heard that you guys were captured. Is everyone else okay?" Veemon asked her.

"Yeah Tk Ken Kari Yolei and Cody are fine last time I saw them. As for Tai and the others I'm not so sure." Daisuke lied Veemon looked at her and he noticed her green eyes.

"Daisuke are you okay? You're eyes are different." Veemon asked her when they heard SkullSatamon cough making the two look at him. Veemon immediately jumped in front of Daisuke protectively but Daisuke placed her claw on his shoulder.

"It's okay Veemon his friendly he was just showing me around. You can join us if you want." Daisuke told her dragon who nodded albeit hesitantly.

"I'm your Digimon Dai where you go I go. Even if it means following him." Veemon pointed his thumb at SkullSatamon.

"Yes now come along Daisuke we have much to discuss." SkullSatamon said placing his arm over Daisuke's shoulder as they walked away being followed by Veemon.

"You know Daisuke we are very much alike you and I." SkullSatamon said to her but she just sighed and rolled her eyes.

"That was a compliment Daisuke." SkullSatamon told her.

"Oh thank you my master." Daisuke said as Veemon listened but remained silent.

"Think nothing of it the Arkadimon are a loyal bunch they will do anything that you ask of them. Unless of course I order otherwise." SkullSatamon said to her.

"Of course." Daisuke said earning her a heavy pat on the back making her gasp. They exited onto the balcony where the older DigiDestined were hanging.

"Now then Daisuke allow me to introduce you to the Arkadimon army." SkullSatamon said as both Daisuke and Veemon gasped at the sight they saw millions of Arkadimon down below making lots of noise.

"Perhaps you would wish to say a few words Daisuke." SkullSatamon said to her as Daisuke nodded and stepped forward before she howled making the Arkadimon look at her before they screeched roared or howled back.

"Well what do you think Daisuke?" Lilithmon asked as she walked up to them. Daisuke looked at her

"I'll make sure they are ready." Daisuke said as SkullSatamon and Lilithmon left her to work.

"Daisuke please don't do this. There is still time for you make things right with the others." Veemon said grabbing her claw making her look down to see him smiling at her.

"Why should I? I've everything I ever wanted right here." Daisuke said as Veemon shook his head in sadness.

"You just don't get it Daisuke you just don't get it." Veemon said as he started to walk away.

"Where are you going!?" Daisuke roared

"Back to the others I know where my loyalties lie Daisuke." Veemon said

"Arkadimon!" Daisuke roared as several Arkadimon surrounded Veemon making him look at Daisuke sadly.

"Throw him with the others he's no use to me anymore!" Daisuke ordered the Arkadimon complied and escorted Veemon back to the other partner Digimon. Daisuke growled before looking over the Arkadimon again. Meanwhile Gennai and the others reached the top of the mountain which was above the clouds.

"Hurry you guys it's amazing it's the angel." Yolei said looking at a alter which had nothing on it.

"Not." Yolei said as Gennai chuckled as he stood beside her.

"Don't be so quick to judge Yolei." Gennai said as they reached the altar.

"We are sorry to disturb you great one but these DigiDestined require we ask for you assistance." Gennai said but nothing happened.

"Okay we'd love to stay and chat but we have to go." Yolei said as the ground started to shake and lights started to shine down from the very heavens onto the altar.

"Whoa is everyone seeing this?" Cody asked the group who all nodded as they then saw an angel descend from the heavens and sat on the altar.

"DigiDestined." The angel said as everyone gasped when the light completely died down they saw an angel wearing white robes with two golden wings and wielding a sword and he wore a golden helmet.

"Gennai who is that?" Kari asked

"I don't know. I've never seen a Digimon like this before in my life." Gennai said

"Do not fear me children for I am CelestialAngemon the first of the angel type Digimon and the I was alive during the time when the Arkadimon ran wild and I was the one who sealed them away in a far away spot if the digital world." CelestialAngemon said as the five DigiDestined and the guardian looked at him in awe.

"Tell me why have you come here?" CelestialAngemon asked the group who all looked at each other before they sat down to tell him what had happened so far. Meanwhile night had fallen at the tower and the Arkadimon were running all over the place making noises as Daisuke looked on. Lilithmon then walked over to her.

"Is it everything I promised you Daisuke?" She asked her.

"We shall soon see." Daisuke answered as Lilithmon walked closer to her.

"Yes we shall a night of great repercussions falls. Be ready Daisuke because before this night is over many things shall change." Lilithmon said as SkullSatamon joined them.

"How are the Arkadimon Daisuke?" SkullSatamon asked her as both she and Lilithmon bowed to him.

"They are obedient and they are ready." Daisuke said proudly looking at SkullSatamon who smiled and nodded at her.

"And then the Arkadimon chased us which is why we need you help more then ever. Can you help us get Daisuke back?" Tk asked him hopeful.

"No." He said simply as Cody got up to leave.

"Well thanks just the same we'll be leaving then." Cody said put Ken grabbed him and shook his head.

"I cannot start a battle on your behalf even if you are the DigiDestined but I can help you." CelestialAngemon said as Yolei smiled.

"You mean you'll change us back to normal?" Yolei asked him.

"No." The angel said simply.

"WHAT!?" Yolei cried

"I see that if you are to save your friend you must use your new forms and powers not be rid of them." CelestialAngemon explained to them.

"So we came all this way. Just to find out we didn't have to come all of this way!" Yolei shouted as CelestialAngemon chuckled at this.

"You are a funny one aren't you?" The angel asked

"Right funny. Thats what I was thinking." Yolei said mumbling the last part.

"However your story and loyalty to your friend has touched me." CelestialAngemon said

"And?" Yolei asked him

"And I would like to offer you my help." CelestialAngemon said as the DigiDestined cheered as they placed there hands on top of one another's.

"You as well buddy." Yolei said as CelestialAngemon smiled and placed his hand over the others.

"Come on we've got a lot of work we need to do." Gennai said as everyone agreed and they headed off towards the tower.

Now that CelestialAngemon has been found can the DigiDestined save Daisuke and the digital world find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters

The End of Chapter Four

Read and Review


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Digimon

Chapter Five The Battle Begins

Out on the balcony back at the tower Daisuke was creating a flame in her claw as she did this she thought back to what Veemon had said to her before she ordered the Arkadimon to take him away.

Flashback

"You just don't get it Daisuke you just don't get it." Veemon said as he started to walk away.

"Where are you going!?" Daisuke roared

"Back to the others I know where my loyalties lie Daisuke." Veemon said

Flashback End

"Who needs him. I certainly don't." Daisuke thought as she then started to hear a noise she extinguished the flame in her hand as she growled silently as she looked around. SkullSatamon heard the noise as well as did Lilithmon they all looked around searching for the source of the noise. They then looked down at the earth below when they heard a rumbling noise.

"What's going on?" Lilithmon asked as they saw dozens of Arkadimon get blown out the three then saw the younger group of the DigiDestined walk towards the centre of the courtyard. Cody spun his drills Kari drew her bow Ken readied his stingers Yolei drew her throwing star and Tk readied his staff the five children then looked up at Daisuke with determination on their faces.

"Daisuke!" Tk cried to her making her look at him.

"Tk?" Daisuke said quietly as she looked down at the ground avoiding his blue eyes. Lilithmon saw this and smirked inwardly.

"Daisuke remember you don't need them anymore." Lilithmon told her Daisuke growled as she jumped onto the pole beside the one that the older DigiDestined were hanging. She roared at the younger group of DigiDestined before pointing at them with her claw.

"You have all made a very grave mistake coming here!" Daisuke shouted down to them.

"We came here to save you Daisuke!" Ken shouted up at her.

"The only ones that can be saved now are yourselves! Bow down and pledge your allegiance to me!" Daisuke shouted down growling at the end when she heard SkullSatamon cough making her look at him before she turned back to the group.

"And to SkullSatamon!" She added pointing at the skeleton Digimon.

"No way in hell Daisuke!" Tai shouted at Daisuke making her glare at him.

"We won't surrender we won't become like you!" Matt shouted but his shot was ignored.

"And when we don't!" Cody shouted Daisuke broke the top part of the pole she was standing on and grasped it firmly.

"Then I will make you!" Daisuke shouted as she threw the pole which imbedded itself within the ground right in front of the DigiDestined. Just then the army of Arkadimon came running out of everywhere surrounding them. Kari nodded to the others as Ken grabbed Cody and Kari grabbed Yolei.

"Ready." Kari said as the Arkadimon continued to surround them.

"You think this will work?" Cody asked Ken

"Ask me again in a minute." Tk said as the Arkadimon got ready to fire their attacks.

"Ah Kari any time now." Ken said worried as Kari looked around to see that the Arkadimon had nearly finished surrounding them.

"Now!" Kari shouted

"Lets go!" Kari shouted as they all took to the skies.

"FIRE!" Daisuke ordered as the Arkadimon started to fire bursts of energy at them Tk dodged multiple blasts as did Kari and Ken until they had reached a high enough vantage point. Kari and Ken landed but Tk continued to fly up towards the tower.

"Catch you guys later!" Tk shouted as the others dodged some more blasts from the Arkadimon.

"Where in the hell is Tk going?" Kari asked the others as she dodged another blast of energy.

"There's to many of them!" Cody shouted

"Lets just do this!" Ken shouted as they all started to fire off their own attacks Cody launched his drills as well as some torpedoes like Submarimon's. Kari shot arrows from her bow while Yolei threw her throwing star. They took out about two dozen Arkadimon before Cody heard a noise he turned around to see several Arkadimon had climbed up the cliff behind them.

"Crap guys quick jump!" Cody shouted as they all leapt off the cliff and landed but they had no time to rest because the Arkadimon attacked them. Meanwhile back with Daisuke Lilithmon and SkullSatamon they were watching the battle with interest until they heard a strange noise.

"What is that noise?" SkullSatamon asked the other two who were just as confused they looked around seeing nothing to indicate what was making the noise.

"Over there!" Lilithmon cried as they all saw CelestialAngemon flying high above the battlefield.

"Who is that!?" SkullSatamon asked

"My guess its that damn angel Gennai told the others about." Daisuke said

"But I've never seen a Digimon like that before." Lilithmon said as Daisuke scoffed making the two digimon look at her.

"Don't worry mistress because I'll take care of him." Daisuke said as she headed towards the door but she was stopped when Lilithmon placed her hand onto Daisukes shoulder causing Daisuke to glare at her.

"No Daisuke it is not your place. I believe that duty lies with SkullSatamon don't you?" Lilithmon asked her as they both looked at SkullSatamon.

"Well if you both think so." SkullSatamon said as they both nodded.

"Very well come Lilithmon let us deal with him." SkullSatamon said to Lilithmon who nodded as they both took to the sky but Lilithmon stopped and looked at Daisuke.

"Stay here Daisuke and be ready." Lilithmon told her to which Daisuke simply nodded as both Lilithmon and SkullSatamon flew towards CelestialAngemon ready to do to battle with him.

Meanwhile down at the battlefield

"Look out!" Kari cried to Cody who turned only for a rookie Arkadimon to pounce on him they both struggled until Cody spun his drill and hit the rookie in its mouth.

"That was easy." Cody said as he fired his drills at three more Arkadimon meanwhile Yolei was getting surrounded by several rookie Arkadimon. She smiled as she threw her throwing star which flew in a circle cutting all of them all in half.

"Bullseye baby!" Yolei cheered but Ken wasn't having the best of luck he was dodging several blasts of energy from every level of Arkadimon he noticed a champion charging him. Ken thinking fast leapt into the air the champion just missed him. Ken then extended his stinger plunged it deep into the Arkadimon's chest making it roar in pain before it fell to the ground dead.

"I hope Tk knows what he is doing. We need him as well as Daisuke if we want to win this battle." Ken said as he stabbed another Arkadimon. Meanwhile back at the balcony Daisuke jumped onto one of the poles overlooking the battlefield she growled in frustration.

"I thought the Arkadimon would have beaten them by now how can they be so powerful when they are severely outnumbered?" Daisuke asked herself.

"You want to know why Daisuke it's simple it's because we they will never give up and neither will we. I thought you would know that but it seems that you've forgotten what it means to be a DigiDestined." Tai told her making Daisuke look at him before she overlooked the battle field. Just as she did that she heard something and saw Tk fly in and grab her.

"Hey put me down!" Daisuke shouted as they flew away from the balcony towards some webbing.

"You want down Daisuke then you've got it!" Tk shouted as he dropped her but she caught hold of some of the webbing. Daisuke glared at the blond with her cold and emotionless eyes as he grabbed hold of some webbing as well below her.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Daisuke shouted at him growling and snarling. Tk looked up at her sadly.

"Daisuke this has to stop your place is not with Lilithmon and SkullSatamon and it is not as the leader of the Arkadimon." Tk said calmly as Daisuke looked at him.

"Then where is my place!?" Daisuke shouted as she started to climb the webbing. Tk followed her closely.

"Your place Daisuke is with us!" Tk shouted at her. Daisuke stopped and looked at him before she growled and resumed climbing the webbing.

"Daisuke!" Tk cried at her but she just turned to face her and she growled as her spikes surged with electricity before she blasted the webbing that Tk was hanging onto sending him falling down to the bottom of the webbing Tk grabbed onto the last strand of web before he looked up at Daisuke who was still climbing.

"Daisuke just hold on I'm going to save you I promise you that." Tk thought as he started to climb up the webbing again. Meanwhile ClestialAngemon was overlooking the battle he had said that he would only intervene if things got to hard to for the digidestined to handle.

"Well well isn't this a wonderful turn of events this should be an easy fight." CelestialAngemon turned to see SkullSatamon and Lilithmon fly up to him.

"You know not who you are dealing with SkullSatamon you cannot win this battle." CelestialAngemon said as he drew his blade and SkullSatamon readied his staff. They then both flew towards one another and clashed their weapons against each others sparks flew with each exchange. SkullSatamon then kicked CelestialAngemon away from him as the end of his staff glowed bright yellow.

"NAIL BONE!" SkullSatamon sent out a blast of yellow electricity at the angel who flew out of the way.

"HEAVENLY SLASH!" CelestialAngemon swung his sword which sent out a blade of light at the skeleton which both he and Lilithmon dodged.

"NAIL BONE!" SkullSatamon sent out more yellow electricity at CelestialAngemon but this time he blocked with his sword.

"Hm I'm almost impressed." Lilithmon said as she flew towards the ancient angel digimon.

"NAZAR NAIL!" Lilithmon slashed at CelestialAngemon with her claw but it was blocked by CelestilAngemon's sword they clashed nail with sword neither of them had given an inch. Until CelestialAngemon flew back and charged with his sword at the ready.

"EMPRESS EMBLAZE!" Lilithmon blasted a giant dark purple flame at CelestialAngemon which had hit him dead on making him scream in pain as he fell to the earth below when he landed he created a massive explosion which took out about one hundred or more of Arkadimon.

"Well that's that." SkullSatamon said smiling but Lilithmon looked at him.

"No I mean should we not be certain that he is truly gone?" Lilithmon asked him

"If doing so would make you fell better Lilithmon." SkullSatamon said as Lilithmon flew down to the battlefield.

"It would." Lilithmon said as Skullsatamon followed her. Meanwhile back down with the others they had seen CelestialAngemon fall from the sky and crash into the ground but they could do nothing about it now as they had to deal with the Arkadimon. Kari was hit by a champion level Arkadimon and waited for it to end her but before the champion could do anything Cody had jumped onto its back and drilled into its head essentially killing it. When the Arkadimon fell to the ground Cody walked over to Kari and helped her to her feet. Ken and Yolei soon joined them and they all stood back to back with one another and were panting heavily.

"We can't win there is just to many of them!" Yolei told her friends.

"We can't give up guys we have to win." Kari said

"Your right lets go and win this fight!" Cody shouted as he barrelled into several Arkadimon swinging his tail-hammer and sending them flying as the other three did the same and resumed battling the Arkadimon.

Back with Tk he had just reached the top of the tower but Daisuke was nowhere to be seen Tk looked around a bit before he heard a noise. Tk raised his staff ready to fight his best friend in order to save her from Lilithmon's influence.

"Ready or not Daisuke here I come. I just hope that I can make you see the error of your ways and bring you back to us." Tk though as he walked after Daisuke but unbeknownst to him Daisuke was watching him from the shadows. Daisuke growled silently as to not draw TK's attention to her as Tk walked away Daisuke followed from the shadows waiting for the opportune moment to strike.

Will Tk be able to save Daisuke and what has become of CelestialAngemon find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters

End of Chapter Five

Read and Review


	6. Chapter 6

I Don't own Digimon

Chapter Six The End

At the highest peak of the tower Tk was walking around carefully. He heard a noise and raised his staff looking around unbeknownst to him Daisuke was hiding in the shadows watching him when his back was turned Daisuke growled as she leapt towards him. Tk rolled out of the way just as Daisuke brought her claw which was surrounded by flames down. Tk groaned as he got to his feet as Daisuke circled him like a predator on all fours.

"Daisuke what has happened to you?" Tk asked her but her only response was a growl.

"Ya know outside the obvious." Tk joked but Daisuke just roared as she leapt at him and swung her claws at him Tk dodged then tried to sweep her leg but she jumped as she brought both of her claws down but Tk used his staff to block as Tk looked into her eyes and saw no trace of the real Daisuke in them all that he saw was coldness and anger.

"Daisuke this isn't you." Tk pleaded with her but she just continued to growl as she tackled him into the wall. Daisuke brought one of her claws down but Tk caught it as he swung down his staff which Daisuke blocked they struggled for a while until Tk kicked her away then tackled her to the ground. Tk looked at her with fire in his eyes as he held her down.

"Did that wake you up Daisuke!" Tk shouted as Daisuke glared at him before she bit him in the arm which normally would have just hurt like hell but Daisuke had sent electricity to her jaw and when she bit Tk he was electrocuted he screamed in pain as he was kicked off by Daisuke. Daisuke then growled as her sparks surged with electricity and she blasted Tk sending him flying he tried to stop but he soon fell over the edge Daisuke turned to walk away but she heard Tk grunt and turned to see Tk grab onto the ledge with one arm hanging on for dear life.

"Whoa this is not good!" Tk thought to himself. Down below in the crater that CelestialAngemon had created when he fell SkullSatamon and Lilithmon were looking at the angel who slowly opened his eyes and gasped. SkullSatamon sighed as he looked at Lilithmon.

"I believe you should have the final blow my dear." SkullSatamon said bowing but Lilithmon just scoffed and started to walk away from him.

"Where are you going finish him!" SkullSatamon shouted but Lilithmon just looked at him with a bored expression on her face.

"You do it." Lilithmon said bluntly as CelestialAngemon got to his feet as SkullSatamon looked at the angel before looking back at Lilithmon fear in his eyes.

"But Lilithmon I can't defeat him myself!" SkullSatamon cried. Lilithmon looked at him smirking at him.

"Oh I know." Lilithmon said as she left him all alone.

"Lilithmon?" SkullSatamon said

"It would appear that your subordinate has abandoned you." CelestialAngemon said as he picked up his blade as SkullSatamon looked at him.

"I don't need her to defeat the likes of you!" SkullSatamon shouted as he charged the angel but before he could attack CelestialAngemon sliced him in half with his sword. CelestialAngemon then collapsed exhausted. Meanwhile Lilithmon had watched the short fight and touched her medallion that Daemon had given her in order to free him.

"Soon very soon Daemon you shall be free and we will be together again." Lilithmon thought as she walked away from the battlefield. Meanwhile at the tower with the older DigiDestined the heard a noise and a light hit them blinding them.

"I thought you guys could use some help." They heard someday as they looked to see it was Gennai piloting a Mechanorimon.

"Gennai! About time." Tai said as Gennai cut the webbing and Tai used his wings to stay next to him as Gennai cut the others webbing but Matt and Joe couldn't fly as they fell Joe was caught by Tai and Izzy while Sora caught Matt and they all flew towards the battlefield to help the younger group of DigiDestined who at the time where cornered Arkadimon had surrounded them on all sides Kari dodged a blast by a rookie and fired an arrow hitting between the eyes but Kari couldn't relax because a champion had grabbed her and threw her away from the others Kari looked up to see it walking towards her.

"This is it without Daisuke we can't win!" Kari cried but just before the Arkadimon attacked a metal claw found itself in its chest.

"Leave my sister alone!" Kari heard a voice shout as she turned to see Tai land beside her as he retracted his claw.

"Tai your okay!" Kari hugged her brother.

"Yeah now come on we've got a world to save!" Tai cried as he slashed an In-Training that decided to jump at the pair.

"I'm with ya there Tai!" Matt cried as he slashed several rookies with his claws before he kicked an ultimate in the face making it fall down on its back. Ken was struggling against a champion when Izzy came in and blasted it with electricity killing it. Izzy smiled at Ken as he took off again to aid Mimi who was facing several rookies and In-Training level Arkadimon who all leapt at her only for Izzy to grab them with his four arms and crush them.

"Thanks Izzy." Mimi thanked as she blasted a rookie with her cannon.

"No prob." Izzy replied as he impaled a champion with his horn.

"Hello boys!" They heard Cody shout as he shoved his drills into two champions mouths but he didn't see a rookie sneaking up behind him just as he turned the rookie was impaled with his Joe's saw like horn.

"You okay Cody?" Joe asked the boy as he kicked another rookie back while Cody squashed one with his tail-hammer.

"Yeah thanks Joe." Cody replied as the two continued to fight while Yolei was holding her own until three champions came after her she took out two of them but the third was still coming until it was slashed by Gennai's sword.

"Thanks Gennai I owe ya one!" She thanked as she took out another three rookies with her ninja throwing star. Sora was flying high as she fired fireballs from her wings providing air support she took out several of them until her wing was hit by a stray shot she fell to the ground and found herself alone and facing an ultimate Arkadimon until she saw Tai jump beside her.

"What about Kari?" Sora asked him.

"She's with Matt he can look after her." Tai told her as the ultimate charged but Tai fired his claw into its chest but it grabbed the chain and tried to drag Tai towards it but Tai buried his feet into the ground and pulled hard sending the Arkadimon into the sky Tai's chest plate opened up and fired two fish like missiles at the ultimate creating a massive explosion in the sky.

"Nice shot." Sora said as they continued to battle the with Tk he was struggling to climb up over the ledge when he felt someone step hard on his fingers he screamed in pain and looked up to see it was Daisuke that was stepping on his fingers she looked at him coldly and emotionless.

"Tk you are pathetic." Daisuke said calmly as Tk groaned in pain.

"Daisuke your right I am pathetic." Tk said sadly

"So you finally see the truth so sad your about to die by my hand." Daisuke said slightly smiling as Tk looked at her with fire still in his eyes.

"Still defiant as ever aren't you Tk?" Daisuke asked him smirking

"Daisuke listen to me it's not to late you can still fix this we all miss you and we want you back with us please." Tk said to Daisuke who growled at him.

"Never!" Daisuke shouted as flames surged around her claws.

"Daisuke wait!" Tk pleaded with her as she raised her claw.

"Not for long!" Daisuke replied as Tk looked at her.

"Daisuke please wait don't do this don't throw away everything you have. Don't throw away your friends and family don't throw away your friendship with Veemon for this." Tk said to her.

"Veemon Ha he had his chance to join me and what does he do he rejects my offer and would rather be thrown in a prison cell with all the other Digimon I don't need friends or family and I certainly do not need Veemon with me. I'm better and I'm stronger alone!" Daisuke exclaimed as Tk just looked at her.

"Damn it Daisuke how far have you fallen. I don't believe any of what you just said for a goddamn minute!" Tk shouted back at her as he swung his staff at her but Daisuke caught with a very bored expression she took the staff and chucked it onto the balcony before returning her gaze to him.

"Is that the best you can do Tk I'm getting bored." Daisuke taunted as Tk grunted

"Daisuke listen to me your being used by Lilithmon your nothing but a slave to her!" Tk shouted as Daisuke growled and grabbed him by the throat and lifted him back onto the balcony and up off the ground.

"I am nobody's slave!" Daisuke snapped at him as Tk started to cry and some of those tears fell into her eyes making her blink. She looked back at Tk again as he gasped for air.

"Dai please your my best friend. Please Daisuke come back to the light don't fall into the darkness. If your going to finish me then you'd better hurry up and do it." Tk said as Daisuke's eyes turned back to normal and she shook her head and loosened her grip confusing Tk as he gasped for breath he looked at Daisuke confused as Daisuke started to cry.

"Dai why are you crying?" Tk asked her as she walked towards TK's staff and picked it up and tossed it to him.

"Go save the world Tk." Daisuke said as she turned to walk away but found that Tk had grabbed her arm gently Daisuke looked at him to see him smiling slightly.

"Why just me this is your fight as well." Tk said as Daisuke shook her head and turned away from him.

"No it's not i betrayed everyone's trust I don't deserve to fight with you guys." Daisuke cried

"You haven't betrayed anybody they all want you back Daisuke but lets cross that bridge when we come to it alright." Tk said as Daisuke nodded and smiled wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Your right now lets go!" Daisuke cried as both of them ran down the steps towards the battlefield

"I trust you have a plan Daisuke?" Tk asked her to which she nodded as she told him her plan meanwhile Tai and Matt were back to back and were surrounded by Arkadimon. Tai blocked a burst of energy from an Arkadimon with his claw as he looked at a rookie.

"Come and get it!" He taunted as the rookie leapt at him only to be sliced in half by his metal claw. He turned to see Matt getting thrown to the ground by a champion Tai rushed towards him and impaled his claw into its chest killing it. Tai then helped Matt to his feet as more Arkadimon came after them.

"Can you still fight?" Tai asked Matt who nodded

"Yeah how many have you killed?" Matt asked smiling at his best friend.

"Counting that last one twenty five you?" Tai asked Matt who chuckled.

"Twenty four." Matt said as two Arkadimon jumped at him he cut both with his claws.

"Make that twenty six." Matt said smirking as the two both continued to fight Tai blasted five with his missiles while Matt sent out a wave if energy from his leg decapitating three rookies. Cody was running from a champion Arkadimon when he saw another coming towards him thinking fast he used his tail to swing around on some webbing that was above him causing the two champions to collide with each other. Cody panted as he looked over to see the group getting surrounded by the remaining Arkadimon he saw Kari hit one with an arrow while Yolei threw her ninja throwing star at an ultimate impaling it in its chest. Cody jumped down to help but he ran into a champion who picked him up and threw him to the others who were still fighting until everyone was thrown in the centre of the Arkadimon they all stood back to back panting.

"We are surrounded." Kari said sadly

"There's just to many of them." Ken said

"What do we do now?" Izzy asked as they all heard a noise which mad the Arkadimon clear a path.

"Oh I don't like this." Joe said as Kari gasped as she saw a huge blast of bluish black energy come towards the group which hit and scattered them as they all saw a mega with Lilithmon on top of it walk towards them it bent down as Lilithmon jumped off of it and walked towards the group Gennai looked up at her with hatred.

"I believe you have something that I want the powers of you crests. Courage Friendship Love Sincerity Knowledge Reliability Kindness Light Power and Humility. Miracles already belongs to me." Lilithmon said until she realised something.

"Hang on one of you is missing." She said tapping her chin as Daisuke and Tk came into view.

"That would be Hope." Daisuke said as she kicked Tk towards the others.

"And he is all yours mistress." Daisuke said as the DigiDestined looked at her as Tk stood up and walked towards the group and Daisuke stood beside Lilithmon.

"Thank you Daisuke and now then for your crest powers." Lilithmon said Daisuke who winked at Tk who nodded back.

"If you want them so bad you bitch then take them!" Tk shouted as he blasted Lilithmon with a yellow blast of energy from his hand while Tai fired two orange missiles Matt fired a blue shockwave from his claws Sora sent out a crimson phoenix Izzy sent out a purple burst of electricity Joe fired a grey horn Mimi sent out a green blast from her cannon Kari fired a pink arrow Yolei threw her throwing star which was coloured red and green Cody launched his drills which were purple and grey and finally Ken stabbed Lilithmon with his stinger which had turned lavender. They all hit Likithmon in the chest but she still stood and she laughed loudly confusing everyone even Daisuke who thought it would work.

"Oh this isn't good." TK said

"You fools you cannot defeat me unless you are united but seeing as Daisuke stands with me." Lilithmon said

"Actually Lilithmon I wanted to talk to you about that." Daisuke said as her spikes surged with golden electricity.

"You might kill me Daisuke but not all of the Arkadimon strike me down and you shall all be destroyed think about it." Lilithmon told her as Daisuke chuckled.

"I have and seeing as you convinced SkullSatamon to put me in charge of them." Daisuke said as she turned towards the Arkadimon army.

"Get out of here all of you you're free!" Daisuke shouted to them but they stayed where they were Daisuke chuckled at this.

"That's an order!" Daisuke said and the Arkadimon all turned and ran away. Lilithmon was furious.

"Traitors!" She shouted

"You can't betray someone your enslaved to." Daisuke informed her as she glared at her.

"You will pay for this but why would you go back to them after all they have done to you. Why would you choose to lead them?" Lilithmon asked Daisuke as she looked back at the DigiDestined smiling.

"I lead them because they have chosen to follow me that Lilithmon is the greatest difference between being a leader and a tyrant like you! A certain blonde haired boy taught me that." Daisuke smiled at Tk who smiled at her as the medallion around Lilithmon's neck started to glow and Lilithmon's eyes glowed red confusing everyone but Gennai was shocked the most.

"Daisuke don't!" Gennai cried as Daisuke launched golden electricity at Lilithmon which hit her chest destroying her. Everyone looked at Daisuke who breathed deeply as she smiled at the group as they ran up to her.

"Alright Daisuke you did it way to go." Tai congratulated her but Daisuke just looked away from the group.

"Daisuke are you okay?" Ken asked her

"I'm okay but I think I should tell you why I joined Lilithmon." Daisuke said to the group who just shook their heads.

"No you don't Daisuke she manipulated you to work for her we understand why you did it." Tk told her as everyone else nodded in agreement.

"No what Lilithmon did was she used my self doubt and my emotions against me and she was very convincing. She made me think that I needed complete obedience to be a leader. I'm so sorry guys." Daisuke said sadly as they all heard grunts and looked to see CelestialAngemon get to his feet only to collapse.

"CelestialAngemon quick help him up." Gennai cried as Daisuke ran up to the angel and helped him to his feet.

"Are you okay?" Daisuke asked him.

"Yes thank you child." He smiled at her as the others gathered around.

"I have to ask you will you change us back to normal?" Daisuke asked the angel who looked at her before looking at the other DigiDestined.

"Is what you all truly want?" The angel asked the DigiDestined who all nodded at him.

"Very well CELESTIAL PURIFICATION." CelestialAngemon said as his two golden wings glowed a rainbow colour which blinded everybody when the light died down everyone looked to see that they had turned back to normal.

"We are back to normal!" Yolei cheered as everyone celebrated.

"Hey where'd Gennai go?" Cody asked the group who all looked around to find that Gennai wasn't there anymore.

"Did he just leave us with no way to get home?" Tai asked as Gennai walked over to them with the digimon in tow.

"I wouldn't do that I just had to find our friends." Gennai said as everyone saw there digimon run up to them and everyone was happily reunited. Except Daisuke who didn't see Veemon run towards her in fact she didn't see him at all.

"I guess he just doesn't want to be with me anymore." Daisuke said quietly as she turned to walk away.

"Where are you going Daisuke?" She heard a familiar voice say as she turned to see Veemon behind her smiling he jumped into her arms and hugged her confusing her.

"Veemon why are you here i mean I yelled at you and." Daisuke couldn't finish

"I admit I was a little bit hurt at what you said but I had a feeling that you would come back to me." Veemon told her.

"You're not mad at me?" Daisuke asked him to which he shook his head.

"Not really but you owe me some ice cream when we get home." Veemon laughed as did Daisuke did as well.

"Okay buddy anything you want." Daisuke smiled at her Digimon.

"Hey guys look up there!" Kari cried as everyone looked to see a tear that led to the dark ocean in the sky.

"What the heck is that doing there?!" Tai shouted as Gennai picked up the medallion that Lilithmon was wearing before she was destroyed.

"I know this medallion had thirteen closed circles but now they are open this could only mean that when you all fired your crest powers into this medallion it somehow opened a gate to the dark ocean but I don't know why though." Gennai said as Daisuke took the medallion and glared at it.

"Daemon!" She said

"Daisuke what are you talking about?" Tk asked her.

"I heard Lilithmon two days ago talking to Daemon and he said that in order for him to be free this medallion needed to be hit by each of our crests and apparently it opened a tear from the Dark Ocean and Daemon is now free." Daisuke said smiling as she crushed the medallion.

"But for some reason he doesn't scare me anymore." Daisuke said as the rest of the DigiDestined nodded in agreement.

"But what so we do when we run into him again?" Ken asked

"We kick his ass because that is what the DigiDestined do." Daisuke told him as everyone agreed with her.

The End

Read And Review


End file.
